Ordinary Boy
by Revelation Rebel
Summary: Harry is sitting in the Room of Requirement, two hours after hearing the Prophecy. This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction, so please review when finished reading.


**Ordinary Boy **  
><strong>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have**** married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was sitting in the Room of Requirement, trying to come to terms with the events of the past few hours.  
>Just two hours ago, His Royal Cootness, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had told him about a prophecy made by none other than Hogwarts' Resident Seer, Sibyll Trelawney.<p>

/Flashback/  
>Harry watched as Professor Trelawney swirled up out of the Pensieve, speaking in a harsh voice quite unlike her normally mystical tone.<p>

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
>Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.<br>And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
>And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.<br>The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
>EndFlashback/

'Why do I have to be the one to kill Dolt-emort?' Harry asked himself.  
>'ust because he failed to kill me as a baby doesn't mean I can defeat him. After all, my survival was probably just a fluke.<br>Its not like I did anything special, anyway. Mum was the one who really deserved all the credit.  
>But no... the stupid Wizarding World doesn't care about that. All they care about is the fact that a one year old somehow survived Voldemort's Killing Curse.<br>All they care about is placing the fate of the Wizarding World on the shoulders of a 15 month old baby!' he thought miserably as he started to sing.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate who I am.  
>I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange.<br>I really hate the role I play, the title I have, because with all the fame,  
>The things that seem so simple are suddenly so far out of reach.<br>I wish the world could see that underneath...

I'm just an ordinary boy!  
>Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored.<br>I get scared, I feel ignored.  
>I feel happy, I get silly.<br>I choke on my own words.  
>I make wishes, I have dreams.<br>And I still want to believe Anything can happen in this world...  
>To an ordinary boy.<br>Like you, like me.

How are you?  
>Hello, goodbye.<br>One day here, one day there,  
>And again its time to go.<br>Star Quidditch player, always on my broom.  
>Put my best foot forward, gotta get back on the move.<br>Give an interview for the front page of the Daily Prophet,  
>Everywhere I go, I get a heavier pocket.<br>I'm called the Boy Who Lived...

I'm just an ordinary boy!  
>Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored.<br>I get scared, I feel ignored.  
>I feel happy, I get silly.<br>I choke on my own words.  
>I make wishes, I have dreams And I still want to believe Anything can happen in this world...<br>To an ordinary boy.

So give it everything or nothing all,  
>Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall .<br>A little luck can go a long way,  
>So don't you worry about what people say.<br>Who knows where the wind may blow...  
>For an ordinary boy.<p>

I'm just an ordinary boy!  
>Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored.<br>I get scared, I feel ignored.  
>I feel happy, I get silly.<br>I choke on my own words.  
>I make wishes, I have dreams.<br>And I still want to believe.  
>Anything can happen in this world...<br>To an ordinary boy.  
>Like me, like you...<br>I'm just an ordinary boy."

As Harry finished his song, he noticed Hermione had come in and was currently staring at him in shock.  
>The next thing he knew, she had flown at him in a suffocating hug.<br>"Hermione, can't breathe!" Harry gasped.  
>Hermione turned red.<br>"Sorry," she muttered.

Harry laughed weakly.  
>"It's okay. Just try not to strangle me next time, okay?"<br>"Okay!" Hermione agreed. "Oh, and Harry?"  
>"Yeah?" Harry replied.<br>"You're not the Boy Who Lived to me," said Hermione.  
>"To me, you're just ordinary Harry Potter."<p>

THE END


End file.
